kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Shino Enjouji
Shino Enjouji (円城寺 紫乃, Enjouji Shino) is a 1st year at Yamaboshi High and a new member of the Student Cultural Society. She is a classmate of fellow 1st year, Chihiro, and is depicted as an awkward addition to the StuCS who is looking for ways to improve herself. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality Shino is a very humble character and does not initially have much confidence in herself. However, at certain times, she can become very confident, and can actually end up yelling at others. Shino is extremely honest, to the point where many of her comments, unbeknownst to her, actually come off as insulting. Shino considers herself dull and secretly wishes for her life to be more fulfilling. Key Problem From the moment she entered Yamaboshi High, Shino was determined to improve herself, having long been dissatisfied with her life. As such, she is initially quite lacking in confidence and self-esteem. Shino sees the original five members of the StuCS as model examples of the life she wants to lead and she tries her best to find her own satisfaction, looking to them as examples. Appearance Shino has neck-length blonde hair with a bob-cut hairstyle and lime green eyes. She is typically shown wearing her school uniform without her sweater. She is often described as looking like a small animal, like a puppy. Background History Relationship Friends *'Yaegashi Taichi': A fellow member of the StuCS and Shino's upperclassman. Shino has a rather unhealthy obsession with Taichi Yaegashi's voice and enjoys conversing with him, regardless of the topic. She can get very excited when she talks to Taichi and seems to suffer withdraws if she is kept from hearing his voice. Taichi is frequently insulted by Shino, who states she only likes his voice and everything else about him actually doesn't matter. *'Uwa Chihiro': A male classmate and fellow member of the StuCS. Shino and Chihiro do not initially get along but bond over the course of Nise Random and later support each other in facing Heartseed. Chihiro is often put off by Shino's overly honest, often insulting, comments. At the end of Step Time, Shino realizes that she may have feelings for Chihiro but she then quickly denies it. Shino's class largely believe the two to be in a relationship, but both adamantly deny it. Shino and Chihiro teamed up for the Couples Battle Royale. *'Inaba Himeko': A fellow member of the StuCS and an upperclassman of Shino's. Inaba is often made jealous by Shino's fixation with Taichi, but the two maintain a respectful relationship. *'Fujishima Maiko': Sharing an interest in how to be satisfied with themselves, Shino and Fujishima decided to work together in Step Time to discover the secret of the original five StuCS members' happiness. *'Touya Michiko': A classmate of Shino's during her first and second year. Others *'Yaegashi Rina': Rina is very antagonistic towards Shino, seeing her as yet another competitor for Taichi's attention. Their relationship is further aggravated when Shino declares her desire to become Taichi's sibling so that she may continue to hear his voice for the rest of her life. A jealous Rina began suspecting that Taichi is treating Shino like a little sister at school, nearly attacking her before being stopped by Taichi Yaegashi. Trivia *Contrary to Chihiro, Shino owns a dog and likes dogs in general. References Category:Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Cultural Research Club Category:Yamaboshi Private High School